My invention relates generally to moldable compositions that simulate snow, both in color and structural appearance, but not in temperature. It also relates to methods of making the same. My compositions allow a user, typically a child, to make snow-like objects at room temperature.
The compositions are formed generally from a clear or translucent filler and a binding mixture. The preferred filler is crystalline polystyrene, having particles formed of solid, non-expanded polystyrene preferably crushed or ground to have a crystalline or irregular, approximately polygonal shape and sorted to have a size ranging from about one-half millimeter to three millimeters across. The binding mixture includes polyvinyl alcohol reacted with a cross-linking agent, and it preferably further contains a high percentage of humectant so that the compositions do not dry out if left exposed to air.
My compositions are particularly well-suited for use by children as a tactile toy, similar to modeling clay. They are easy to form and shape, but require a certain degree of care in doing so, particularly if a uniform outer surface of the shaped material is to be maintained. Rapid squeezing or stretching of the compositions tends to cause surface cracks and to make the shaped material look more airy or gel-like. While these properties of the compositions are interesting in their own right, for many modeling projects they are to be avoided. Slow and deliberate forming of the compositions tends to avoid these surface blemishes, or at least continually compensate for the blemishes.
My compositions are stretchable, malleable, and joinable. In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,063, incorporated herein by reference, discloses prior art compositions of interest. However, my compositions look and feel very different from this prior art composition. In particular, it is believed that the crystalline structure of the filler particles used in my compositions, and the interaction between the binding mixture and the complex, pointed structure of the filler particles, make my compositions feel and behave very different from these prior compositions.
When squeezing or molding my compositions, there is a noticeable granular structure and resistance to movement as the crystalline filler particles interact with each other. In the prior art compositions, the spherical expanded beads appear to slide past each other much more easily, making for a very different feeling composition. The prior art compositions also failed to exhibit the snow-like cracking and blemishing discussed above.
In discussing the present invention herein, reference is made to the similarities between my compositions and snow. For accuracy, the type of snow referred to is what is known by snow skiers as "corn snow" or "spring snow." It is similar in appearance and texture to what is found in the ice-and-flavoring frozen treat commonly known as a "snow cone."
A snow cone is made up mostly of crystalline pieces of solid ice, together with water in a liquid state. When squeezed or compacted, it makes a tight, compact ball, mostly white in color, with a dark hue imparted by the liquid water. It is not, however, moldable to the extent of my compositions, which can be formed easily into thin sheet-like structures having thicknesses ofjust a few millimeters.
My invention also includes a method of making the present compositions. This method is believed to produce consistent quality in the compositions, and provide the manufacturer with an efficient and safe process for formulating the compositions, using standard handling and manufacturing equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modeling composition that simulates the look and feel of snow.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a modeling composition that is efficient and reliable.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawings and the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment.